The physical support of objects or devices (e.g., electronic equipment) on a horizontal plane presents a number of related issues. For purposes of this application, the term “equipment” shall be used to include, without limitation, computers (of all designs, including desktop and tower), computer components, tape backups, hubs, switches, power supplies, audio/visual components, and the like.
It is generally desirable to support equipment in a manner that facilitates their operation, if applicable. For example, such support should orient the equipment in proper or recommended spatial orientation. Other orientation may be dictated by the function (e.g., placement of cooling fan) or other consideration. Next, support should be accomplished in a manner that consumes the smallest amount of space, but still provides the user with a desired level of access. Such access may be necessary to monitor and/or maintain the equipment being supported. With modern office and storage space at a premium, the development of racks and other stacking devices for such equipment has occurred.
Existing shelf designs are typically made by rack manufacturers and are limited to coupling with the respective manufacturer's two- or four-post rack design, and few, if any, others. Many manufacturers provide two- or four-post racks designed to support equipment, such as servers and the like, for being supported on shelves that are respectively coupled to the two- or four-post rack systems. However, there is a need for a universal rack mountable shelf that is adapted to attach to substantially all two- or four-post rack systems, regardless of manufacturer. In addition, because space is a premium concern for users of two- or four-post rack systems, there is a need for multiple mounting orientations of shelves in the two- or four-post rack system.